Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) presents a public-health and social catastrophe too well known to require documentation. One therapeutic approach to HIV has been inhibition of the viral RNA-dependent RNA polymerase; this enzyme is frequently referred to as “reverse transcriptase,” abbreviated “RT.” The first RT inhibitors were nucleoside analogs such as AZT and ddI. Although such nucleoside RT inhibitors were frequently effective against the wild-type virus, any single-drug treatment has been hobbled by the virus's ability to readily produce drug-resistant mutants. This has lead to an intense search for non-nucleoside RT inhibitors (“NNRTIs”), which are both effective and capable of retaining their effectiveness despite drug-resistance mutations. A recent review of NNRTIs can be found in Balzarni, J., 2004, Cur. Top. Med. Chem. 4, 921-44 (Erratum ibid. 4, 1825).
Four leading NNRTI are: 1) Efavirenz (4S )-6-chloro-4-(cyclopropylethynyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-(trifluoromethyl)-2H -3,1-benzoxazin-2-one; 2) Capravirine: 1H-Imidazole-2-methanol, 5-((3,5-dichlorophenyl)thio)-4-(1-methylethyl)-1-(4-pyridinylmethyl)-carbamate (ester); 3) Etravirine (TMC 125): 4-((6-amino-5-bromo-2-((4-cyanophenyl)amino)-4-pyrimidinyl)oxy) -3,5-dimethyl-benzonitrile; and 4) Rilpivirine (TMC-278): 4-([4-[(4-[(/E)-2-cyanoethenyl]-2,6-dimethylphenyl)amino]-2- pyrimidinyl)amino]benzonitrile. Rilpivirine and Etravirine belong to a subclass of NNRTIs called diarylpyrmidines (“DAPY”). For a review of these DAPY NNRTIs see Ludovici, D. W., et al., 2002, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 11, 2235-9. An extensive patent literature also exists for DAPY. U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,779; WO 00/27850; WO 2003/016306; and WO 2004/069812, all of which are assigned to Janssen Pharmaceuticals.
Diaryl compounds similar to Etravirine and Rilpivirine where the pyrimidine moiety is replaced by a purine are described in WO 2005/028479, which also is assigned to Janssen.